


A Watcher

by Holy_Cucumber



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Cucumber/pseuds/Holy_Cucumber
Summary: When a girl named Ember Wilder, creates a new life for herself in Beacon Hills she catches the unwanted attention of the Pack.Now she has to deal the watcher that they have appointed her.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Original Female Character(s), Peter Hale/Reader, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 13





	1. The Beginning

Walking through the doors of the coffee shop, I am immediately hit with a large wave of warmth, a stark difference to the freezing cold of Alaska. I take a seat near the window and watch the sunrise over the horizon. I’m relishing the view of this place I live because I’m going to have to move out very soon, I can’t stay in one place very long, people will start to suspect me. 

I see a waiter come up to me with her order book at the ready, “Hello ma’ame, what would you like to order today?” she asked with a smile on her face. I;m really going to miss this place. 

“Hello, I would just like a flat white.” I tell her in reply 

“Okay and would you like a senior discount for that?” I know she isn’t trying to be rude, I know that at the moment I look like a creaky old woman.

“Oh, yes sweety, I would love to”

My drink arrives not too long after. While I stare out the window I wonder what type of death I will stage for myself this time, it feels like I’ve done everything before, I probably have, knowing how many times I’ve had to do this.

How should I do it this time? Bloody? No, there are too many children that could find my body here. Peaceful? But that’s just boring, I want this to be fun. Get lost in the wilderness? Plausible, I’m currently an old woman, I could accidentally get lost and never come back. Hiking and die of the cold? What old woman would go hiking? Me, that’s who.

Well that it is then, I will go hiking and never come back. What people determine will be there choice, not mine. 

I finish my drink, as I stand up, all my bones cracking, I say “Thank you dear, if you don’t mind me asking, how are your parents? I heard they’re having a hard time?”

“Oh, I don’t mind, it’s well known. My mum had to pick up a job to help pay. That’s why I has to get this job as well. I need to pull my weight.”

“Well, dear you sure are doing great at it.”

“Thank you ma’am”

I walk out of the coffee shop getting ready for the burst of cold air. Walking back home isn’t much of a walk, just down the road. When I get to the gate of my little one story house, I see the boy who delivers all the newspapers for community and service. 

“Hello Braden. How are you today.”

“Hello miss, I’m doing great but what are you doing up so early?” he asks me, I normally only go out around midday.

“Guess what? I’m checking off some things on my bucket list today. I’m going hiking. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Well, I hope that you get out of it okay, it’s very snowy and cold. Be careful.” The boy reminds me, as if I’m not going there to die. 

“Of course I’ll be careful.”

_________________

The next thing I know, I’m at the top of a mountain, in my new form, a 16 year old girl with choppy short hair and piercings.

It’s a good day to die.

________________

The next day, the little boy figures out that nobody has seen me around since I talked to him. He goes to the police. It’s too late, I’m already on a plane to California to start at a new school in Beacon Hills. 

________________

I walk through the gates of my new life, I see teenagers laughing with their friends and teachers walking into their classrooms. 

No matter how many times I do it, I will never get used to the change from an old, crippled person to a young person full of life. I will never get used to how different I get treated in different forms. From being a well respected old woman to a young girl that adults think are easy to boss around. Crazy.

I heard from across the country that this town is a good town for protection, of course I heard that around 15 years ago but how much would a town change in that short amount of time? 

I heard the bell ring so I had to rush to get my things out of my locker and to my first class of the day. I walked through the door of my maths class and the teacher's head turned towards me.

“Oh we have a new student?” She asks my sounding confused 

“Yeah… oh here.” I give her a piece of paper that the principle gave me.  
“Okay, well you can go sit at the back next to Stiles.” She pointed to the back where a boy with spiky brown hair and moles sat. I walked up to him and sat down.

“Hi, I’m Ember, it’s nice to meet you.” I put on a small smile while I opened my book and took out a pen. He gave me a smile back and we went on with our lesson. 

Throughout the lesson I couldn’t help but notice how fidgety he was, he was bouncing his legs up and down and he was changing the way he sat way too often, it was sort of starting to annoy me.

“Hey you good? You keep on moving?” I asked him, I looked startled when I spoke and quickly replied with a curt ‘yeah’. I guess he’s just distracted by something. 

________________

By the time the bell rang for lunch I’ve already had 2 periods with Stiles and I couldn’t help but be curious as to why he quickly got up and ran out of the classroom even before the bell went. 

I subtly followed him, finding him in an isolated far away from the canteen and the rest of the students. I couldn’t help but pay attention to their conversation. 

“I’m telling you Scott, nobody just comes to Beacon Hills with innocent intentions.” I hear him talking to this boy called Scott. I’m sure that they are talking about me unless there is another new student coming to school this year. 

“Stiles, I’m sure she’s a fine person, let her have the benefit of doubt. She hasn’t done anything yet.” I hear the boy, Scott, reply. 

“Dude, she gives me a weird feeling. What could she be, a mermaid, a dragon?” 

“A mermaid? Dragon? What the hell? Stiles those things don’t exist.” Well at least now they don’t, they used to. 

“Well we didn’t think werewolves existed until you got bit.” Great, the first person I spoke to in the town was the friend of a bloody werewolf. Fun.

I easily got tired of their bickering and walked away, deciding to get some food while I still can. 

NOTE TO SELF: Stay away from whoever Stiles and Scott are. I don’t wanna be found out after so long of my peaceful life.


	2. gaining

It’s been a couple of weeks since I heard Stiles and Scotts conversation about me. I can still tell that Stiles is wary around me even though I haven’t done anything around him. All I do is keep my head down and do my work. 

But I somehow still made some friends, most of them are from my art class, one girl named Frankie and a dude called Carter. They have some of the same interests as me so I didn’t mind their company. 

But I’ve been staying back at school for the past couple of days in order to try and get one of my art projects, that I left until the last minute, done. I had my music blasting in my ears, bobbing my head to the music, I was looking at my painting and wondering how to adjust it to make it better when I hear a faint noise.

I take out one of my earphones to have a better listen. It turns out that noise had been accompanied by many other banging and crashing noises. I sigh, it’s probably MaCall and his band of misfits, I started to clean up my paints wne the noises started to get nearer.

As the noises got louder and louder but I kept cleaning up, determined to get out of here before whatever outside caught up to me. Why do I always get sucked up into these types of things? 

I was packing my canvas on the drying rack in the room, done my cleaning up, bag on my shoulder ready to leave when the noises sounded like they were right outside the room. I put my earphones in, just in case someone walks in, I have an excuse for not hearing anything.

The door burst open as I was going to open it. Stiles is staring at me with shock and confusion while I stare back at him with mock shock on my face. 

“Hello Stiles, what are you doing here so late?” I ask with a smile as if I hadn’t heard what was going on outside. 

“What are you doing here?” He asks me in return, deflecting my question. Well this just worsened his suspicions of me.

“I was just finishing up my art project. I finished, I shouldn’t have left it for so long.” I gesture behind me where I put up my painting to dry. I don’t ask him what he is doing again because that would make him even more suspicious. 

There was a long silence as he just stared at me and I didn’t know what to say “... anyway, I’ve got to go. My bus is coming.” I walked past him and walked down the hall, I have no interest in getting involved in their shit today.

________________  
I wouldn’t find this out until much later but that day Stiles went to a pack meeting to have a conversation about me.

He walks through the doors of Derek's loft and finds Derek, Isaac and Scott standing around the table in the middle of the room while Peter is off to the side being creepy on the staircase. 

“Can we please do something about that Ember girl, I seriously don’t trust her.” He was walking over to the table with the hands in his pockets.

“I thought you got over that?” Scott asked him

“No I didn’t. But seriously guys, she was just hanging out in the art room while we were fighting for our lives. How could she not have heard that? I don’t trust her. She just gives off this genral vibe of not human-ness.” He started rambling on.

“She was there tonight?” Derek interrupted 

“Yes! She said that she was just painting. Who the hell stays after school just to paint?” That was supposed to be a rhetorical question that Scott answered anyway.

“Apparently she does, I heard that she is really great at it, maybe just really likes it?” 

“Can someone just keep an eye on her, PLEASE!” He pleaded, desperate for my secret to be exposed.

Derek sighed but reluctantly agreed “Peter, watch out for her. Make sure she doesn’t notice.” Peter scoffed as if the mere idea of getting caught was offensive. 

And so I gained a watcher.


	3. Spying

The next day I was on my daily run when I felt something watching me. I turn my head, seeing nothing. I turned my head back and shook off the feeling but I made sure to keep my run to places that were populated. I didn’t feel like dying, not today at least, I had to hand in my art project, I was really proud of it.

I slow down my run and head towards my newly found favourite coffee shop. I open the door as the bell chimes signing a new customer has arrived. I sit down near the back of the coffee shop, I always like to watch everyone, it’s interesting how people interact. 

A waitress walks up to me and I order my usual. As my order arrives at my table, I hear the bell chime, I look up and see a handsome man in a white V-neck, tight jeans and a fashionable jacket. 

He also sits down at the back but a bit away from me as well. I don’t pay him any mind as I continue to drink my drink and read on my phone. 

Sucking on my straw, I felt that weird feeling of being watched again so I subtly glanced around the room but I didn't find anyone out of place. So i got up with my drink and walked out, i didn’t like this feeling. 

I did a couple of rounds of the neighbourhood until the feeling went away, I know I’m probably overthinking this but if someone really is watching me, i’d rather them not find out where I live. 

After I had a shower and got cleaned up a little, I headed for my car to drive to school. 

___________

Sitting in my chemistry class, right next to, guess who? Stiles Stilinski. Harris had put us into groups with the people that we least want to be with, I swear it’s like he gets off on watching us in pain. 

“So, when do you want to meet up?” I ask him, trying to be civil about this whole situation.

“I don’t care, any day is good I guess?” Helpful, very helpful Stiles.

“Why don’t we meet after school today? You could come to my place.” I tried not to laugh as the cogs in his head were turning, trying to see if I was trying to kill him.

I snort, “Jesus Stiles, I’m not going to kill you.” I say with a laugh, trying to lighten the mode. It didn’t work, it just made him even more suspicious of me. Does he think I can mind read now? Probably.  
After a minute of silence, he finally speaks up “Yeah sure, I’ll meet you outside school?” I smile at him, happy he finally made a decision. 

“Yep!” As we finish our conversation, the bell rings loud in our ears, I get up, collecting my things when I turn back to him and say “See you later” I walk away, ready to get to lunch. 

I head to my locker to drop off my things when Carter walks up to me, “Hey bitch.” Carter is a brown haired, tall and lanky boy with lots of freckles. 

“Hey Sausage boy” I say back to him while closing my locker. He puts his arm around my shoulders, leaning on me. As we walked and talked down the hallway, we spotted Franki coming out of a class room crying. We both stopped in our tracks and looked at each other.

We seamlessly started walking over to her, “Hey Frankie, what happened?” I ask her, her eyes locked mine and she started crying even more. She bumped her head into my chest over and over again. “Dude, what’s up?” I look at Carter, silently asking for help. I don’t know how to handle crying girls. 

Once she calmed down a little bit more, she looked up into my eyes and pouted. “I got a detention.” 

….. That was why she was crying?

“And you’re crying why?” Carter asked, we both are very much used to detention because we talk endlessly in class. But Frankie on the other hand, is a very hard working student that barely does anything wrong with a great track record.

“Yes, you ass hole. I’m just not used to it. She yelled at me and I cried.” She explained.

“Fair enough. Let's get some food.” I try to end the conversation because I don’t know how to react. 

In the cafeteria, we sit down at our usual table right near the corner. Frankie and Carter were having a very in depth conversation about different types of sea creatures and how likely they were to kill you. A very interesting conversation but I wasn’t paying attention. I was spacing out, mind wandering to many different things. 

Did I clean the house recently? Will it be at least a little bit presentable when I have a guest over?

Whatever, he already has a bad image of me, why do i care if he sees my house a mess.

What’s with that weird feeling of being watched constantly? Do I need to worry about it? 

Probably but if it is something dangerous, there’s a pack to protect Beacon Hills.

“Oi! Em” I snap out of my thoughts when I see Carter snap his fingers in front of my face. 

“Huh? What? Who died?” I asked, startled.

“No one. I was just asking if you handed in your art project. Oh Shit.

“Fuck! I haven't!” Jumping out of my chair, I run out of the cafeteria, down the halls and to my locker where my art project sits patiently. I grab it and start to speed walk through the halls to the art staff room, where we were supposed to hand it in at the start of the day. 

Once I reach the staff room, I open the door and see my art teacher looking through the handed in projects. “Wait, miss. I have mine here.” I say panting, putting my hand out for her to take it. She looks at my project, contemplating whether or not she can make an expectation for me. I give her my best pleading look that I’ve perfected over centuries.

“Please?” 

“Fine, but make sure to hand it in on time next time. You’re lucky you're my favorite.” She says forlornly. 

After a quick conversation as to why i handed it in late, i was walking out of the staff room feeling a lot more calm then a minute ago. As I turn to exit the door, I see Stiles and Scott right there. I jumped, startled, I was definitely not expecting them to be there.

“Um, hi? What are you two doing here. You don’t do art.” I ask them as if I had no idea what they were doing here, of course I already figured they were spying on me. Stiles looked taken aback, while Scott looked guilty. 

“Sorry Ember. We were just worried when you ran out of the cafeteria.” Scott said embarrassed, we haven’t really spoken, so this conversation was just a little bit awkward. 

“Oh, don’t worry. I just forgot to hand in my art project.” I smile at them, obviously trying to end the conversation. “Okay bye then.” I turn the other way and walk even though that isn’t the way I need to go. 

While walking I hear a voice say “Dude, she is friendly. It’s weird. I still don’t trust her.” I assume it’s Stiles.

When another voice replies, “Peter hasn’t found anything off, so she might just be a normal girl.” Scott.

Who is peter?


	4. what am I?

The next day I got ambushed by Carter while getting my books from my locker. He is accompanied by Frankie who looks like she has just heard the greatest news.

“Em! Guess what?” He asks me, excited. 

“What?” I answer him as I close my locker and look around the hallway, I spot Stiles looking at me. We’ll ignore that for now. 

“Dude, you're supposed to guess. Whatever, we got invited to Lydia Martin's party!” I look at him confused, aren't those parties reserved for the best of the best? Why were we invited?

“Huh? Why would we be invited? I haven't spoken to her once.”

“It doesn’t matter, we got invited so it is mandatory that we go.” Frankie added.

“Well okay then. It better be fun though.” They both gave me disbelieving looks. 

“I’m going to give you a leeway because you’re new. Lydia’s parties are one of the biggest things at school.” Carter reprimanded me. 

I was about to say something when the bell went and Frankie grabbed Carter's arm and dragged him away after saying a quick goodbye to me. I rescinded to my fate of being stared at by Stiles the whole lesson. Him looking at me the whole conversation did not escape my notice. I still don’t understand what I did to gain his focus. 

I sit down at my desk, in the corner at the back. Chemistry is one of my most hated subjects this year, even though I’m good at it. It’s just that Mr Harris makes it a living hell, managing to suck the fun out of every activity on earth. 

Harris walks in with an air of arrogance around him, slamming his books on his desk to get the attention of everyone. 

“Today we are doing partner work, and no, you will not be choosing your partners.” Immediately quitting the discussion of the students, figuring out who they are going to work with.

He starts reading the names out,I have a feeling that this isn’t going to go very well for me. Just as the thought enters my mind, my name gets called out along with Stiles’.

I look at him and we lock eyes, his with an air of suspicion and I have no idea what he sees in mine. I walk over to him as everyone rearranges themselves next to their partner. I smile at him, determined to at least have an okay lesson. 

“Hi Stiles.” I try to start a conversation and he replies, surprising me. 

“Sup, how’ve you been?” He asks, he doesn’t look at all engaged in the conversation, I can just tell that he got a talking to by Scott, telling him to be more polite. Ignoring his obvious lack of enthusiasm, I ramble about my day, briefly talking about how I got invited to Lydia's party. Once we land on to that subject, he radiates some sort of arrogance, 

I’m guessing that was his plan then. 

We get on to our project in silence with an occasional question until the bell rings. He quickly gets up, hurting to his next class.

_________________

The rest of the day goes by in a boring blur until the end of the day when Frankie and Carter cover me at my locker. “Well hello ladies.” I said to them as I closed my locker and turned to them.

“I’m a man. And we are going to your place to get ready for the party.” 

“And when did we have this conservation?” 

“We are now. Now drive us to your place.” Frankie added. wrapping her arm around my shoulder and heading toward the doors. Carter's arm somehow wrapped around my shoulders as well as we walked. 

Walking to my car in the car park, I spot Stiles, Scott and their little pack around them in the corner of the car park. When I pressed the car key to open it, all their heads turned towards me at the same time. 

“Creeps” I mutter under my breath. I turned my head back to my friends and made a gesture to let them in my car. At the same time I faintly hear a ‘see!’ coming from the corner of the parking lot. I decide to ignore it and get in the car. 

____________________

Once we arrived at my apartment, I headed straight for my room, the others following me. I threw my bag to the other side of the room and jumped on my bed. 

“You have absolutely no right to live in such a nice house.” Frankie sounded offended, I snort and explained the ‘reason’ why I have such a nice place.

“My parents are travelling, having some sort of self discovery phase. They left me too much money and an apartment. So it’s good I guess.”  
“If your family is so rich, why do you insist on dressing like a hobo.” Carter says, investigating my closet and pulling out things that he would want me to try on. 

“Excuse you, I look great.” I say sitting up on my bed, staring at him destroying the order of my clothes. 

“You do have good clothes in here, I don’t understand why you don’t wear them.” Now Frankie is going through the clothes thrown around my bed and floor. “Bro you have to wear this.” She holds up a dress that I didn’t even realise that I owned.

“Absolutely not. I don’t even know why I own that.” 

Later that night we are walking out of my apartment, Carter in clothes that he found in my closet that fit him, Frankie in a cute little pink dress that she managed to find deep within the hell mouth that is my closet. And me in whatever the two deemed acceptable, I don’t really have an opinion on it. 

We head to my car. Carter put the address of Lydia’s house in the GPS and we were off.

___________________

Entering the house, we were immediately hit with a wave of loud music and screaming teenagers. Carter seemed to be in his element while Frankie and I were slightly uncomfortable. He dragged us to the drink table to hand us our drinks in a stereotypical red solo cup. 

I took one sip and realised it was alcoholic, technically I’m not underaged, I’ve been alive for more then all these people combined so I couldn’t care less.

I down the rest of the cup and filled it up even more. If I want to survive this night I need to be a little bit tipsy, which will take a while. I turned back to Carter and Frankie and they were looking at me confused.

“What?” I asked them, wondering why they were staring at me. 

“You just drank that whole thing in one go and didn’t even flinch. I didn’t know you were a party girl.” Franki accused. 

“Nah, not anymore. Before I came here I was a little bit of a rebel. My parents convinced me to stop or else I would go with them.” I quickly made up an excuse. I need to be more careful, I’m getting too relaxed after so long at peace.

They seemed satisfied with my answer and went on with their conversation. I float away from them without them realising. I head outside to the pool area, where I find people playing beer pong, people dancing to music, people swimming in their clothes and people just chatting.  
I head over to the beer pong table, it seems the most interesting out of everything out here. I start off by watching the boys playing, a boy with curly blonde-brown hair that I recognise and some other guy I don’t know. 

Somehow, over time, I ended up playing as well. I was good but I also had a fair amount of competition. I ended up drinking more than I wanted to but it was really fun so I kept hanging around the boys, they told me their names but I forgot them already. 

In the middle of my drunken conversation with a random dude, I heard someone yell ‘Cops!” quickly followed by the sound of sirens. Everyone ran off in different directions including me. By the time I circled around to my car, there were police cars surrounding it. 

I looked around in the crowd of all the people that were caught. I locked eyes with Carter, he mouthed “GET OUT OF HERE!” I nodded and walked off in the opposite direction. 

Some way or another I made it to my neighbourhood when this group of men grabbed me and dragged me into an alleyway. I’m assuming they think I’m a weak drunk girl. Let’s let them believe that.

“What’s a pretty young girl doing out at this time of night?” They asked me as one of them holds my hands behind my back. I play up my drunkenness, giggle and slur my words into a mess that couldn’t be distinguished, all to make them lessen their guard. 

Some of the men were laughing. What dickbags. 

I abruptly changed my appearance to my true form. It took them a long time to register what was happening before horror fled through their eyes. Not one had the chance to scream before they laid around me on the floor as lifeless bodies. 

My appearance changed to my identity now when suddenly my vision went black and I fell to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will get to see Em and Peter interacting next chapter my people.


	5. Chapter 5

My head feels like it weighs a million pounds. I can hear noises, voices, people are talking, i can hear them but I can’t focus enough for them to make much sense.

My mind clears up enough to be able to understand that someone said “She’s awake.” Then I was rudely awakened by a splash of cold water into my face. I jump up but I can’t because I’m strapped to a chair, I open my eyes to see a large group of both men and women. 

I groan as my eyes adjust to the light in the room, with a quick scan of the room, my vision is still blurry, what the hell did they use to knock me out? Even with my blurry vision, I spot a face that I recognise. Stiles. Fabulous. 

“Seriously?” I muttered under my breath. Of course it had to do with Stiles and his group. 

When my eyes fully adjust to the room's light, I recognise almost everyone in the room, except for a man with a stubbled jaw and a man that I feel I've seen before but I can’t pinpoint it. 

Nobody says anything as all the people in the room size me up. 

“What do you want?” I break the silence. I’ve broken the pretence of a nice teenage girl, if they kidnapped me they obviously already know who I am. 

“See! I told you guys she was shady!” I hear stiles yell, exasperated. 

I see Scott walk up to me slowly, his eyes slowly bleeding red. He’s an alpha. A werewolf Alpha. “What are you and what are you doing here?” he asked in a calm voice as if he is talking to a stray cat. 

“Look, all I want is to just go on with my life. I have no intention of causing harm.” I answer him, trying to redirect him into not asking what I am. 

“She didn’t answer the question.” Says a good looking man sitting on the stairs, separated from the rest of the group. It’s faint but I can see it. I cannot help but feel like I recognise him. 

“What are you?” Asks Scott more forcefully, I can sense he used some alpha command in their. I remain silent, not wanting to answer the question. The people in the back are looking at each other confused as to why I’m not answering.

“If you don’t want to hurt any of us, why won’t you tell us.” the blond-brown haired boy in the back said. I know him, I was talking to him at the party. 

“I bet you 20 bucks you can’t figure it out in an hour.” I see the man on the stairs smirk a little bit, obviously intrigued in the bet. That smile on his face, I realise where I know him from. He is the hot man from the cafe. 

I smile at him, he raises an eyebrow, even more intrigued. “Hey handsome.” I chuckle to myself at the reactions of the people in front of me. Some look faintly disgusted, interesting, some look they want to laugh. 

“Hey underaged girl.” He answers me. I smirk at him while I change my appearance to a mature woman, around 25. He looks shocked. Then I go back to what my appearance looked like before.

“Hey, stop hitting on creepy uncle Peter! What are you?” Stiles rambled on, spitting out all the questions he wanted me to answer, I couldn’t keep up with any of it/ 

“I’m not telling you what I am.” I answer his first question, by far one of his most sensible questions.

Scott turned to Peter and started asking him questions instead, “what did you say she turned into?” He asked Peter. 

“She turned into a skeleton with a glowing mist around it. I’m actually pretty sure I know what she is.” He answers.

“What do you think she is?” Scott asks Peter again but Peter’s eyes are just locked onto mine. 

“A lich.” I sink but into the chair that I’m scraped onto. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, burning into my skin. 

“Wait, you mean one of those undead spell casters that are almost all universally evil and cause chaos wherever it goes.” Stiles rambled on about all the things that he knew about liches. The more he says, the more I can feel the tension in the air begin to rise. 

“They are known for their great intelligence and scheming as well as their skeletal appearance. What I didn’t know was that they could change skins.” Peter interrupted Stiles with a description of his own. 

“I don’t intend to cause harm.” I say after a pregnant silence, all the eyes in the room staring at me, this is exactly why I don't tell anyone what I am. 

“You don’t intend to cause harm?! You’re a zombie wizard thing that always causes harm wherever you go.” Stiles screamed at me.

“Well that’s just hurtful,” I say in mock offence, “that's like saying all werewolves are animals and dogs. Anyway can you let me go.”

They only stare at me. I sigh and try to explain my situation “Look, I was born a dormant lich, so basically, both my parents had lineage of liches but have stayed human because they, either 1, didn’t know about liches or 2, didn’t have the chance to become a full lich. I just so happened to become a lich a very long time ago.” 

The humans in the group looked at the werewolves for some sort of confirmation if what I said was true, they nodded. 

“ I don’t want to cause harm.” I clarified. The dude with stubble looked at me with a heavily suspicious look. Even though he can hear the steadiness of my heartbeat. He probably has trust issues, fun. 

“I’ll take off the restraints but if you do anything I will not hesitate to put them back on.” Scott says as he creeps closer. As soon as the restraints are gone, I rub at my wrists. I try and get up but my legs have not yet gotten used to waking up. So I sit back down to wait for them to wake up.

“So, what’s up with your weird taste in men?” Says the blonde girl in the back, I know her from school, “come on, it’s creepy uncle Peter, he’s a weirdo.” 

I chuckle a little bit and try and stand up again, this time my legs supported my weight. I started walking towards the door when a large black man stood in my way. I give him a confused look when I hear, “We aren't done asking questions.” from behind me.

I spin around looking at the direction of the voice, Stiles. “Yes of course.” I give him a sarcastic smile.


End file.
